You Two Are So Stupid!
by wyredsisters
Summary: What did Ron and Hermione talk about during the First Task? And after Ron and Harry made up, why does Hermione run out of the tent crying and saying, You two are so stupid! Chapter three posted.
1. The First Task

You Two Are So Stupid

"So..." Hermione said as we sat in the Gryffindor Quidditch stand, watching the first task.  Viktor Krum was dodging around the Chinese Fireball's rampage.  He seemed to be doing a good job, except that the dragon was about to step on some of the eggs.

"So..." I replied, not taking my eyes out from my Omnioculars.  I wasn't stupid, though.  I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Look, we haven't had that much time to talk about what happened between you and Harry..." she started.

"You're right.  Seeing as how you spent most of your time since then with Harry," I said angrily, watching as Krum almost got stepped on.

"You know it's because I was only trying to make sure he'd survive today!" she insisted.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered finally pulling my eyes away from the dragon and the Quidditch star.

"I just don't get it!  What on earth did he do?" she tried again.

"He put him-self in the Goblet of Fire without telling us, or letting us do the same," I said weakly, pulling up the excuse I decided on.

"Oh, don't be daft, Ron." Hermione sounded very exasperated at me, as though I was daft often.  "You and I both know he didn't put his name in the goblet.  Someone is obviously trying to do him in.  The question is why are you fighting with our friends rather than trying to help him live through this."

"That's not just it, he doesn't notice... anything!" I said trying not to let my true meaning show.

"What doesn't he notice?" she asked, turning a suspicious eye on me.  Luckily, at this exact moment, Krum's scores were finished going up, and Harry came out causing Hermione's hands to cover her face in fear.  The meant she wasn't looking at me.

I quickly racked my brain for an answer to the question.  After quickly dismissing the idea to tell her the truth, I lied.  "He's always leaving us behind!  In First Year where were we when he faced You-Know-Who?  I was unconscious, and you were with me."  Hermione's hands were still clasped over her face, not daring to see what was happening.  "In Second Year, you were unconscious, and I was with an unconscious Professor Lockhart."  Harry broom finally arrived, and he mounted it and kicked of the ground.  "In Third Year, we were both unconscious when he fought of all those dementors.  And this year? We're here!  Granted it's better than being unconscious, but still.  He doesn't notice that he leaves us behind.  He doesn't notice!"

Hermione slowly took her hands from her face for the first time since Harry appeared.  She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.  "What else doesn't he notice, Ron?"

I felt the color drain from my face.  She knew.  All this time she knew.  "Your just too smart, Hermione."

She blushed slightly.  "You don't exactly hide it very well.  Of course Harry doesn't know, and no one that doesn't spend time with you knows.  But honestly, when you said the at the beginning of the year, that friends seemed too small of word, Harry just assumed you meant brother.  I could tell otherwise."

"Keep your voice down," I told her, leaning forwards so no one could overhear us.  "So, you aren't... completely freaked out by the idea?"

"No.  I have a cousin who did this last summer.  He talked about it with me almost everyday.  I am completely used to the idea."

"Thank you, Hermione."  Then, an idea sprung into my head.  "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, Ron.  Though I was wondering when you were...Oh God!  Was that blood?"  Hermione had slightly turned her head and caught a glimpse of the Hungarian Horntail's tail slicing a gash in Harry's shoulder.  She quickly covered her face again and I noticed that her finger nails were digging into her face.

"He was just grazed, Hermione," I explained calmly, but inside I was panicked.  If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself.

Hermione and I didn't speak throughout the rest of the task.  I was too nervous, and I believe she was too.  When Harry finally had the egg in his hand and his feet on the ground, I let out a huge breath of relief.  "It's over," I muttered, as much to myself as to Hermione.

"Oh, good."  She took her hands away from her face.  I noticed some finger nail marks on her forehead from where she had clutched, but I didn't say anything.  I just grabbed her hand and stood.  "Where are we going?" she protested.

"To see Harry, of course."

"Oh, are you going to apoligize?"

"No, I'm just going to pretend that nothing happened.  Don't tell him, will you?" I pleaded as we made our way to the tent where Harry had entered.

"Of course not.  Ron!  I didn't see any of the task!  How was he?"

I remembered his graceful movements he had made in the air and the look of determination in his eyes before he grabbed the egg.  "He was brilliant," I said, my mind far away.

Hermione through open the flap and rushed into the tent.  "You were brilliant, Harry!  You were amazing!  You really were!"  She seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm for someone who hadn't been watching.

But Harry wasn't watching her.  He was watching me.

"Harry," I said very seriously.  "Who ever put your name in the goblet - I- I reckon they were trying to turn you in."

"Caught on, have you," Harry said coldly, putting chills in my heart.  "Took you long enough."  I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to say, but it didn't matter.  Harry cut me off.  "It's okay.  Forget it."

"No," I continued.  "I shouldn't've-"

"Forget it," he said sharply, looking me in the eyes.  The pure emerald color bored into my soul.  _I would remember that look forever_, I vowed to myself.  I grinned, and he grinned back.  I probably wouldn't have looked away if I hadn't heard sobbing coming from the corner.

"You two are so _stupid!_"  Hermione stomped her foot, hugged us both, and flew from the tent.

"Barking mad," I covered, shaking my head.  Best pretend to be ignorant.  "Harry, c'mon.  They'll be putting up the scores..." I lead him out of the tent before blushing furiously.  I then started babbling about what everyone else did during the First Task.  I suppose that was out of nervousness.  I don't think Harry noticed anything.  And I hope he never does.


	2. Professor Umbridge

A/N: Now, imagine this chapter coming BEFORE the last chapter.   That's where it goes.  Kay?

Disclaimer:  All we own is the feelings of Ron, and we're not exactly making money of them.

Chapter 3

Fifth year was Hell.  More importantly, it was just about to get a lot worse.  Potions class was coming, and we all knew how bad that could be.

"He could make us do a polyjuice potion," Hermione suggested.

"That might not be that bad," Harry pondered.  "We already know what it does, for example."

"Yes, but imagine having to turn into Malfoy for an hour," I said, wincing a bit at the thought.  Imagine Harry turning into Malfoy.  Imagine Malfoy turning into Harry.  I was just about to stop imagining when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello, Harry!"  It was Cho Chang.  I hate her.  She had Harry following her like a little puppy.  Don't know why, it's not like she's that attractive.

"Hi," Harry said.  Did he turn red?  Yes he did.  Why?  Because he's so embarrassed to be seen with her of course.  Yes, of course.

Yes, take a hint Cho.  See, he just said, "Hi."  If he really liked you, he would say something much more encouraging.  Run, Cho.  Run while you still can.  Okay, so I was starting to sound a little evil there, but I couldn't help it.  It was obvious he didn't like her.

"You got that stuff off, then?" 

Wait!  What stuff?  I don't know about any stuff.  Probably because it's too embarrassing to be seen with any stuff on him in front of people who matter.  Yeah, that's right.

"Yeah.  So did you...er...have a good summer?"  Was that a grin?  No, it must have been a grimace.  Please have been a grimace.

"Oh, it was alright, you know..."  Cho made a funny face.  Maybe she's catching on.  Then I had a genius idea.  What if I get her out of here by making her feel even less welcome.

"Is that a Tornadoes badge?  You don't support them, do you?" Ha!  Let's see you get out of that one, you sluty idiot.

"Yeah, I do," she said, not sounding very affected by my comment.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" I accused.  Of course she just started now.  Just like she started liking Harry after he's almost been killed a bunch.  She just likes winners, I guess.

"I've supported them since I was six."  Now that was a cold tone of voice there.  Don't think she likes me much.  Maybe that will encourage her to stay away from Harry.  "Anyways...see you, Harry."

Okay, maybe not.

Once Cho had gone, Hermione jumped down my throat.  "You are so tactless!"

"What?  I only asked her if-"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that I could tell that.

I almost asked her if she could tell that Harry didn't want to talk to her at all.  But I didn't because Harry was standing right there.  "So?  She could've done, I wasn't stopping-"

"What on earth were you attacking her about her Quidditch team for?"

"Attacking?  I wasn't attacking her, I was only-"

"Who cares if she supports the Tornados?" she interjected.

No one!  Hermione just doesn't get it.  It wasn't about the Tornados, it was about Harry.  But I couldn't say that either.  "Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season-"

"But what does it _matter_?" Hermione interrupted me.

Hermione's still not getting it.  "It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon-"

"That's the bell," Harry's voice cut me off this time.  Not that I ever get to finish a sentence anymore.   Harry walked ahead of us, and Hermione slowed me down so she could yell at me without Harry hearing.

"Just because you won't make a move doesn't mean that no one else can," she hissed once she was sure that Harry wouldn't overhear.

"No.  Just when I'm around they can't," I hissed back.

"Honestly, Ron.  Maybe you should just-"

My turn to interrupt  her.  "Just what?  Just have Harry reject me?  Just have him avoid me forever?  Is that what you want me to do?"

"You know perfectly well that-"

And I cut her off again.  Payback's a bitch, Hermione.  "No, you know perfectly well that Harry won't be interested in me."

Hermione took a deep breath, struggling to keep her voice low.  "I was going to say that you know perfectly well that Harry likes Cho.  Like last year when he was stressing out about asking her to the Yule Ball."

"Do you want to know something, Hermione?" I said.  "I hated that time of my life.  I told you that then, and I'm telling you now.  I hate everything about getting dates for The Yule Ball, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again."

Hermione sniffed.  "Well, if you'll excuse me.  We're here," she said as we reached the entrance to the Potions Dungeon.

"I can see that," I said angrily.

"I'm glad you can see something," Hermione muttered before we entered.

"I can see most things," I said, rolling my eyes.  _I just don't like to, _I added.

A/N: Aww!  It was so sweet!  Okay, poor Ron.  Now review!


	3. The Eye of the Snake

Chapter 2

"Shoot," I muttered.  "What's the incantation for transfiguring toads into teapots again?" I asked Hermione.

"It's _'stapoat,'" _ she muttered, not looking up from her letter to her parents.  She had just remembered that she hadn't written them once this year.

"Oh, right," I said, writing the answer on my homework page.

There were a couple more minuets of silence.  Then, Hermione said slowly, "So..."

"What now?" I asked, though it was somewhat pointless.  I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, you realize."  Her quill never stopped moving across the page.

"No.  He won't."  I decided to play her game and kept my eyes firmly on my work as well.

"Or he'll find someone else."

I dropped my quill.  "Are you trying to tell me something, Hermione?" I asked, accusingly.

"Oh!"  She sounded surprised and finally looked up at me.  "No.  No, I didn't mean that.  I meant Cho."

"Cho?" I had hoped that he would give up on her over the summer.  But from what he acted like when he was around her, it seemed pointless.

"You know how she acts around him.  It's obvious."

"I try not to think so," I muttered, even though I spent most nights thinking so.  A creak from the portrait made me glace at the entrance.  Harry was there.  "What kept you?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Harry didn't say anything, just sat down in an armchair.  He looked rather conflicted for some reason.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her letter.  She had also become fascinated with her work when Harry had arrived.

He shrugged.  He somehow makes a shrug looks so elegant.  It's amazing.  But I was a bit worried.  Usually, when he didn't tell us something, it was because something bad had happened.  "What's up?"  I pulled myself to my elbows.  "What's happened?"

Harry avoided our eyes, but Hermione and I shared a look.  She, remembering the conversation we had just had said, "Is it Cho?  Did she corner you after the meeting?"

I snickered.  I knew she was teasing me.  Trying to get me to come out and tell Harry how I felt. 

But then Harry nodded.

I didn't stop right away.  Call it shock.  Call it pretending.  Call it whatever.  "So-er-what did she want?" I asked, trying to sound causal.  It probably sounded as if I was trying to conceal laugher.  But I was trying to keep from breaking down.

"She-"he started.  "She-er-"

"Did you kiss?" Hermione asked.  I sat up to look at Harry.  I needed to see his reaction to this.

"Well?" I prompted.  _Please say no, _I was thinking.  _Please, please._ _Tell me you're in no way interested in her.  That's all I want.  Please tell me that._

He nodded.  For a second, I thought that he had read my mind and was answering me.  I had even yelled "HA!" before I realized that he was answering Hermione's question.  Then I felt like my stomach had dropped out.

Hermione shot me a disgusted look.  I knew she knew what I had been thinking.  She really didn't approve of me mistaking fantasy for reality.  "Well?  How was it?"

"Wet," he replied after a moment.  

"Ewrch" I said.  I know that's not a real word, but I did not need to know that.  I didn't want to know that.

"Because she was crying," he clarified.  Glad he did.  Not that it made it better.  Harry kissed somebody!  He kissed Cho!

"Oh."  The silly smirk I had from before was finally going away as I realized what had really happened.  "Are you that bad at kissing?" I asked, trying to turn it into a joke.

At the look on Harry's face, I immediately felt horrible.  "Dunno.  Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," Hermione covered, sounding absorbed in her letter.

"How do you know?" I asked harshly.  I'd rather she didn't make Harry think that Cho really was crying over something important.  He had enough on his mind without silly girl problems.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days.  She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place," she explained, still writing her silly letter.  Why was she doing that?

I thought I'd make it seem like a joke.  You can be serious about a joke, can you?  "You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," I said with a grin.

"Ron, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."  

I glared at her then.  I knew it was a comment that I should be more sensitive.  I should treat it as a good thing instead of what it really was:  The end of my world.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to get her to explain that statement later.  "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?" I added for Harry's benefit.  I imagined being kissed by Harry.  I certainly wouldn't cry.

"Yeah, who does?"  From the tone in his voice, I could tell that it might not have been to much benefit.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" Hermione asked, bringing to my attention for the first time that Cho probably had feelings as well.

"No," I prompted.  To my surprise, Harry said the same thing at the same time.  

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying.  Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric, and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best.  Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry.  And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful.  Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

Was I supposed to care?  While she couldn't decide about Harry, he was dangling there for her, completely unavailable to anyone else.  She needed to make up her mind.  And the whole Quidditch thing?  Who cares!  Get over it.   I wanted to shout these things out.  But I didn't say that.  I said, "One person can't feel all of that at once, they'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione commented, viciously.  But I knew she didn't mean it.  I knew that she knew I went through more ups and downs then she has with my feelings.  More then she could ever feel. 

"She was the one who started it.  I woudn't've-she just sort of came at me-and the next thing she's crying all over me-I didn't know what to do-" Harry was saying.  It all seemed blurred together.

"Don't blame you, mate," I said, not really taking in anything.

"You just had to be nice to her.  You were, weren't you?" Hermione finally decided to stop writing.  She met Harry's gaze and waited for an answer.  Don't see why she cared so much.  She doesn't even like Cho!

"Well, I sort of-patted her on the back a bit."

Harry's women skills amaze me.  How could he ever be with a person who he didn't understand.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse.  Are you going to see her again?" Hermione asked.  She sounded as though she wanted it to happen.  I thought she was on my side!

"I'll have to, won't I?  We've got D.A. meetings, haven't we?"  Harry said, as though it was the farthest thing from his mind.  I swear!  He just doesn't understand them!

"You know what I mean."  There was silence after she spoke where Harry was taking in what had happened.  "Oh well," she said after a while, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her..."

"What if he doesn't' want to ask her?" I cut in.  He might not want to, after all.  You never know!

"Don't b e silly.  Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer.  I was glad  for a second.  But then I realized... What if he was suspicious.  What if he suspected I liked him?  I quickly reverted back to the decision that Hermione and I had agreed upon:  The Krum Fight.  "Who're you writing the novel to anyway?" I asked, though I knew she was writing to her parents.

"Viktor."  If there's one thing I can say about Hermione, it's that I swear she can read minds.

"_Krum?_" I countered, pretending to be upset.

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

My creativity was lost by then.  I couldn't think of anything else to say.  So, I finished my homework, though it was very difficult not thinking about Harry and Cho, and Hermione finished her letter.  Harry sat there, not saying anything.

"Well, 'night," Hermione said suddenly, yawning.  She rolled up her letter and went to bed.

"What does she see in Krum?" I asked him as we ascended the stairs.  I was trying to get him to concentrate on something other then him and Cho.  Okay, so I was trying to get him to concentrate on Hermione and me.  There's nothing wrong with trying to make him jealous, is there?

"Well, I s'pose he is older, isn't he... and he's an international Quidditch player..." he answered.  I hate it when he doesn't notice what I'm doing.

"Yeah, but apart from that.  I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?" I asked, probing for his attention.

"Bit grouchy, yeah."  I could tell that he really wasn't noticing though.  

We changed out of our robes quietly, and got into bed without waking Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  "'Night," I called.  I could never go to bed without saying goodnight to Harry.  It didn't feel right.

"'Night," he called back.

And silence took us over.  I knew his thoughts were on Cho.  But my thoughts were on him.


End file.
